Dulce placer
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Tom tras ciertas circunstancias se encuentra en las calles de algún lugar de Londres Muggle, sin varita y sin saber donde mierdas esta. Entonces un dulce arome le invade las fosas nasales, el nunca ha sido mucho de dulces, pero esta vez no podrá caer bajo la tentación de uno muy adictivo. El amor.


El sol empezaba a asomarse ya por los edificios de Londres, en una pequeña pero acogedora casita una muchacha dormida plácidamente con sus suaves y esponjosas sabanas de gatitos.

Entonces de repente su sueño fue interrumpido por el molesto sonido del despertador, que anunciaba ya las entradas 7 de la mañana y que por lo tanto debía de levantarse ya.

Esta, tras desperezarse y bostezar un par de veces se destapo, al instante el frio choco contra su cuerpo y la piel se le puso de gallina. Se sentó en la cama y miro fijamente a las zapatillas azules que descansaban debajo de sus pies.

Pasados 3 minutos se levanto y se dirigió al baño, donde se daría una larga ducha para así despertar las neuronas que todavía estaban durmiendo.

Tras 15 minutos mas o menos Anna salio del baño vestida con un pantalón negro, una camisa de botones negra y un delantal blanco. Llevaba el pelo atado a una larga cola de caballo y se había puesto unas pequeñas gafas que le daban un aspecto mas intelectual.

Antes de salir se miro al espejo y sonrió tras ver que estaba perfecta, así que sin mas dilación bajo por la escalera que había detrás de la puerta y llego a una cocina, con muchos hornos y utensilios de cocina.

Entonces sin pensárselo 2 veces cogió muchos ingredientes y se puso manos a la obra, ya que a las 8 en punto tenia en la tienda a sus primeros clientes y no quería haceros esperar mucho.

Tras amasar y amasar por fin el pan estaba metido y haciéndose en el horno, ya solo quedaba esperar un poco y la tienda empezaría a tener un delicioso olor.

Una vez que comprobó que todo estaba en orden salio de la cocina y llego a un pequeño local, muy rustico y acogedor, decorado con muchas plantas que daban un toque mas colorido y con una pequeña pero suficientemente grande vitrina de cristal donde ponía sus deliciosos dulces.

Aparte también en la tienda había un par de mesas con sillas, para quien quisiera se podría sentar a degustar un delicioso dulce junto a una humeante taza de café.

Llego a la puerta y le dio la vuelta al cartel informando así que la tienda estaba abierta, salio para afuera y se tomo un par de minutos para admirar el panorama.

Las calles estaban casi vacías y muy pocas personas estaban ya de camino al trabajo, respiro el aire frio de la calle y suspiro pesadamente.

-Bueno, otro día más y nada interesante pasa en mi vida… -. Susurro ella con algo de tristeza en su voz, sin embargo lo que nuestra querida protagonista no sabia era que hoy todo iba a cambiar. Miro un par de veces mas y se metió para adentro, donde agradeció el calor que inundaba allí dentro.

Entonces del interior de la cocina empezó a sacar bandejas llenas de exquisitos dulces y a ponerlos en la vitrina, esta poco a poco iba llenándose y dándole al local un aspecto mas encantador. Los había de todos los colores, formas y sabores, de fresa, chocolate, limón, nueces, caramelo…

Suspiro cuando por fin había terminado de colocar todos los dulces en su sitio y se adentro de nuevo en la cocina, se acerco a los hornos y se fijo en que ya el pan estaba casi listo.

A los 3 segundos la campana de la puerta sonó, informando así del primer cliente que llegaba a la tienda.

Anna, tras apagar el horno salio para afuera y se encontró con un señor mayor que vestía suéter y una vaina de color verde oscura.

-Buenos días señor Roberts, tan puntual como siempre ¿Eh?-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que si, me encanta comer el pan recién hecho-. Dijo el guiñándome un ojo.

-Pues acabo de apagar el horno así que seras el primero del día, lo de siempre ¿no?-. Pegunto mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Si, a Margaret le encanta el pan que haces y tu eres la única que lo hace por estos alrededores. La otra tienda esta a mas de 20 andando. Sinceramente muchacha no se que haríamos nosotros sin tus deliciosas elaboraciones-. Dijo el sonriendo.

-Vaya, vas a hacer que me sonroje-. Comento Anna con el rostro colorado y saliendo con una gran bandeja.

-¡Jajajaja! Te mereces eso cumplido y muchos cumplidos mas querida-.

-Bueno pues aquí tienes, lo de siempre y recién hecho, espero que los disfrutéis-. Dijo Anna mientras metía el pedido en una bolsa y se la daba al hombre, este le pago el dinero y salio de allí como siempre, sonriéndole.

Después de eso durante la mañana la cosa fue tranquila, casi siempre tenia los mismo clientes así que fue una mañana de poco trabajo.

La hora de almorzar se acercaba así que se preparo en la cocina un estofado, se sentó en una de las mesas con su plato de comida y con un libro, y mientras comía admiro la actividad por las calles de Londres.

 **-En otro lado, no muy lejos de allí-**

Un joven Tom Riddle de 17 años andaba por las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, este mosqueado, daba vueltas sin parar, no sabia donde mierdas se encontraba y para colmo había perdido su varita, la única que podría haberle sacado de esa penosa situación.

Él odiaba estar en esas calles, rodeado de inútiles muggles y sin tener la oportunidad de utilizar magia para volver al mugroso orfanato.

Se había perdido mientras perseguía a un hombre realmente sospechoso que no paraba de seguirlo a todas partes, y entonces por culpa de aquel tipo se encontraba en un rincón de Londres que el no conocía.

-Maldito… como te encuentre desearas no haber nacido-. Maldecía este por lo bajo.

Mientras caminaba este se llevaba mas de una mirada de las muchachas que pasaban por su lado, haciendo que Tom sonriera con cierta superioridad.

Entonces de repente, un delicioso aroma inundo sus fosas nasales, su estomago gruño fuertemente. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde la hora de almorzar y ahora mismo se arrepentía de no haber desayunado nada.

Entonces empezó a seguir a aquel maravilloso olor y así hasta que llego a una pequeña pastelería, este la observo minuciosamente. Vio que adentro no había nadie y no pudo evitar poner la mirada sobre los dulces que había en la vitrina.

La boca se le hizo agua.

El no era muy amante de los dulces pero en aquella situación cualquier cosa era buena para quitar el hambre.

Y no supo el que, pero un impulso hizo que entrara allí, y agradeció enormemente que siempre cogiera dinero cuando salia.

La campana de la puerta sono y del fondo del local se escucho una joven voz.

-¡Un momento!-.

Entonce de la cocina salio una muchacha de la misma edad que Tom, rubia y de piel blanca, este se sorprendió bastante al ver la joven muchacha ya que esperaba que del interior saliera una mujer o un hombre mayor.

-¡Bueno dias señor!-. Saludo esta, Tom no pudo evitar mirar que en la mejilla esta tenia un poco de harina.

-Esto… tienes… un poco de harina-. Dijo el a la vez que se tocaba su propia mejilla.

La muchacha sorprendida antes sus palabras se dio la vuelta y vio en el espejo que efectivamente, tenia harina en la cara. Su cara enrojeció rápidamente y se limpio con la manga.

-¡Vaya, lo siento mucho, siempre me lleno toda de harina cuando hago los dulces!-. Se disculpo.

-¿Tu eres la que haces todo esto?-. Pregunto Tom sorprendido.

-¡Claro, esta tienda era de mi abuela así que cuando era joven quise aprender a hacerlos para asi en un futuro ser yo quien llevara el local!-. Comento muy animada.

-Vaya, es impresionante-.

-Si, bueno que siempre me entretengo contando mi vida ¿Que es lo que deseabas?-. Pregunto.

-En realidad solo había entrado para mirar, a decir verdad no soy muy fan del dulce-.

-No te preocupes, no eres el único, tengo muchos clientes que están en tu misma situación. Mira tengo una idea, tu siéntate en una de las mesas ¿vale? Solo espera un momento-.

Tom no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero sin saber el porque solo se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la mesa que estaba mas cerca de la ventana.

Anna por su parte entro rápidamente en la cocina y se puso a preparar un poco de té.

-Vaya es realmente atractivo, ojala consiguiera un novio así de guapo-. Pensaba la rubia mientras recordaba los ojos azules de Tom. No pudo evitar que se pusiera un poco nerviosa, realmente el chico intimidaba un poco.

Tras un par de minutos Anna salio de la cocina con una bandeja, y no pudo evitar fijarse en Tom, este se encontraba tranquilamente sentado y mirando fijamente a la calle, dándole así un aspecto misterioso.

-Perdon por la espera, se que me has dicho que no te gusta el dulce pero quiero que pruebes este, estoy seguro de que te gustara-. Dijo ella mientras ponía enfrente de Tom una taza de humeante té acompañado con un trozo de tarta.

El miro un poco desconfiado el trozo de pastel y tras fruncir el ceño después de pensar que aquello era de chocolate con la cuchara cogió un trozo y se lo llevo a la boca.

Entonces el sabor dulce de la nata y el amargo del café explotaron en su boca, sorprendiéndolo mucho.

-¿A que esta bueno? En cuanto me dijiste eso, supe inmediatamente que el Tiramisú te gustaría, no es muy dulce y el sabor a café contrasta muy bien-. Dijo ella sonriendole y dándose la vuelta.

Aquel gesto hizo que al frio mago se le saliera una pequeña sonrisilla.

-Bueno, no pasara nada si por un momento me doy un pequeño descanso-. Pensó el mago mientras seguía disfrutando del pastel y del te. Sin duda alguna aquella muggle le había caído realmente bien y por un momento pensó que menos mal que no todos eran tan imbéciles.

Anna por otro lado, no le quitaba vista de encima a Tom, sin duda aquel chico era realmente misterioso y eso a ella le encantaba. Daría lo que fuera por conocerlo un poco mas.

-¡¿Pero que cosas estoy diciendo?! Si ni siquiera sé su nombre...-. Pensó esta con tristeza y suspirando pesadamente.

Tras un cuarto de hora Tom ya había terminado y simplemente se quedo allí, sentado admirando el panorama, mientras que Anna leía apoyada en la encimera. El silencio reinaba el local pero este no era uno incomodo, al contrario era uno de tranquilidad y paz.

Tom se levanto de la silla y se acerco hasta donde ella estaba, dispuesto a pagarle por la comida.

-No, déjalo, esta vez invita la casa, ya sabes hay que tratar bien a los clientes-. Dijo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Tom, acto que sorprendió bastante al mago.

Por un lado Anna estaba triste debido a que la compañía del moreno se le hacia muy grata y le daba pena que se marchara, posiblemente ya no lo volvería a ver mas y si eso pasara algún día seguro que no se fijaría en alguien como ella.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que debería de marcharme ya, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo algún día señorita...-. Dijo el haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Anna, me llamo Anna, encantada. Espero que haya disfrutado y que cuando tengas un hueco libre te pases por aquí, siempre tendré un dulce no muy dulce para ti-. Dijo ella riendo, provocando que el moreno sonriera también, cosa que le encanto mas a ella.

Tras una despedida, Anna observo como el moreno salia de la tienda y desaparecía de la vista de ella, entonces suspiro pesadamente, por un momento pensó que quizás ese era el indicado para ella y que por fin había encontrado el amor.

-Son solo tonterías de niña pequeña...-. Susurro ella.

Después de aquello ambos no se volvieron a ver mas, Tom estaba ocupado haciendo ya sabes, lo que Tom hacia ,mientras que Anna se preocupaba por hacer más dulces y pan, aunque cada dos por tres echaba una ojeada a la calle para ver si así lo veía de nuevo.

Pero lo que ella no sabia era que enfrente de la tienda a lo lejos, una sombra aparecía de vez en cuando y la observaba detenidamente, el gusto dulce y amargo del café se le venia a la boca cada vez que él la veía.

Porque aquel día Tom no solo degusto un plato exquisito si no que su corazón estuvo cerca de tocar uno de los placeres más dulces del planeta, y ese era.

 **El amor.**


End file.
